Leaf Village High
by RainRage
Summary: High school is already bad, but once your at Leaf Village, you'll never be the same. The story is Taken place in all different POVs so be ready! R
1. First Period Blues

Heya its' RainRage here! Time to upload the first chapter. I thought the song of the chapter should be Teenagers by My Chemical Romance because that song basically describes teenagers in general. EnJoy :D BTW Check out my other story I hate That I love You and remember to R&R as much as you can.

* * *

**Sakura**

Oh my god! I can't believe it's already the first day of school. I have no idea what to wear (You always have to be dressed perfectly on the first day of school). To make it even more brain racking, it's the first day of the freshman year. Maybe I will be able to find love this year. Since Sasuke won't be at my school this year, I'll totally be able to date any guy I want to this year. Hopefully before Ino gets a chance to steal them away like last year. I can't stand that hoe.

**Ino**

I can't believe it. It's already the first day of the school year. I can already see all the hot guys lining up at my locker. There's nothing wrong with a little fun before class. Too bad Sasuke isn't going to be at my school this year. From what Shika told me and from what that "Wannabe Me" Sakura said, him and his brother moved to somewhere else. The one guy I always wanted to test out won't be here. Oh well, I have to get going before Shika can leave without me. God, I love to piss people off.

**Shikamaru**

If this bitch doesn't up, I'm going to leave her. Choji is bigger than Sakura's forehead and yet he makes it here before Ino. She is so slow. If she misses the bus, she'll just walk. Why does she take so long? I'll never know.

* * *

Besides those three, everyone wasn't ready to go back to school just yet. Sakura was trying to look the best she could without everyone knowing her and Ino were rivals. Ino was just taking her beloved sweet time in the mirror trying to think about how many boys she hasn't slept with (Which isn't many). Shikamaru, well he was just pissed Ino was taking so long. He tried calling her on her cell but she didn't answer. He had just given up and just walked to school.

On his way there he saw Naruto outside doing something he probably had no business doing. As he approached him, Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Shika coming straight towards him. So whatever he was writing on the side of the school, he tried to erase it.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing? It's the first day of school and your already writing shit on the side of the school. What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm already putting down who runs this school. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke like last year. I don't see why everyone thinks he so bad ass. All he does is sit at his locker and blinks at chicks like Choji eats chips."

"Hey!" Choji said as he stuffed his mouth with Lays Ruffles.

"Look Naruto, everyone thinks Sasuke is bad ass because he just is. He's taken down at least 20 guys and leaving without a scratch on him. Besides him and his brother moved so it's not like your gonna have competition beside Neji or some other guys."

As Shikamaru got done talking to Naruto, he saw some kid jump out of a foreign car. He was dressed like one of those preppy kids. Before he could process who it is all the girls were on top of him like there was no tomorrow.

"Who the hell is that kid?" Shika said with a dumb-founded look on his face. When he turned around back at Naruto, Naruto was on fire. By the way he was looking at the kid, Shikamaru could tell who Naruto's new rival is this year.

"The fucker's name is Sai. He lives down the street from me. He moved here about a month ago." Naruto said as he started to walk away from Shikamaru and Choji.

Shika didn't want to piss him off some more so he went to walk in the entrance of the school. The school was pretty big but mostly everybody knew everybody if they were in the same grade. Shika just mostly hung out with Naruto and Choji until Ino came and started flirting with Naruto. That was her hobby. Shika always says he hates her but he really doesn't. He's just trying to fool himself.

As he stepped into the office to pick up his schedule and his lock number he saw alot of people he really couldn't stand. People like Neji, Gaara, and Shino but Shino just creeped him out. After standing in the line and picking up his stuff, he headed to his locker.

He got lucky locker 777 right across from the girls locker room. He knew from that moment it was going to be a school year until he found out his locker is right next to Ino's. His smile went to an instant frown.

"You have to be kidding me Ino. What did you say to them to get your locker switched to over here?" Shika said as he started shoving his stuff in his locker.

"I just said I would do them a favor if they did." She said as she was fixing her hair in the locker's mirror.

"What a quick BJ before first period." When he said that Ino was pissed, because she knew it was true. She hated when he was right and she was wrong.

As Ino slammed her locker and Shikamaru started to walk to first period. She saw one of the countriest boys in town. It was Kiba. She knew him but she thought he was weird because he had a "What's Eating Gilbert Grape" kind of accent. But overall he was pretty cute to be so weird. Before she could get over to him the bell rang for first period. She ran down the hall and out of nowhere she ran into Sakura. She wanted to say some words that would probably make her cry but she didn't have time.

Before Mr. Kakashi shut the door Ino walked in. She was out of breath and when she saw who was in her first period class, she was ready to faint. All the guys she's slept with maybe once or twice was in there. Ones such as Pain, Deidara, and last but not least Neji. They all looked over at her and she could feel their eyes burning holes through her.

"Well, Ino your just in time. I already assigned your seat." Kakashi looked on the sitting chart and pointed to her seat. Ino shared a desk with Gaara. Ino just stood there looking like she saw an ghost, and it definitely wasn't Casper. As she took her seat next to Gaara, he just looked over at her. He really didn't like blondies, not even his own sister Temari. Everybody knew him from the fight with Naruto last year.

_**Flashback: Naruto VS. Gaara**_

"Fuck him up Naruto!" Someone yelled.

"Beat his ass Gaara!" Another yelled.

The fight all started because Naruto was acting like he was on a period. They were all at lunch and Gaara bumped into him. Gaara just looked at him and kept walking, that sent Naruto to the edge. He also wanted to prove his strength because Sasuke was over in a corner just watching.

"Watch where the fuck your going Gaara." Naruto said as he ran up on Gaara and pushed him. When he pushed him, Gaara put his tray down and turned around at Naruto. When Gaara started popping his knuckles everyone started to group around.

"I don't think you want to do this Naruto" Gaara said as he tried to walk away. That's when Naruto said some shit Gaara couldn't believe.

"Come back here and fight you tight pants wearing pussy. That's why you almost got your ass beat by a fucking neird."

As soon as Naruto said that everyone stopped what they were doing and got really quiet. Gaara was hot. Some how his brother and sister found out when they were in lunch detention and they came in running.

"What did you say Naruto?" Gaara was trying to give him a chance to back down but Naruto wasn't even trying.

"You heard me you faggot ass-" Before he could get the word bitch out, Gaara gave him a quick uppercut to the mouth. It seemed like everyone in the lunch room said _OH FUCK! _When Naruto fell down, he got right back up and tackled Gaara down to the ground. They were wrestling like it was life or death. By the time Temari and Shikamaru broke it up everyone was in an up roar. Both, Naruto and Gaara were all covered in eachothers blood. They both got kicked out of school for about a good week or two.

_**End Of Flashback**_

As class finally got started, Ino tried making conversation with Gaara.

" Hey Gaara, hows it going." Ino said as she put on a fake smile.

Gaara just looked at her like he was going to punch her like he did Naruto but instead he just turned back around and looked out the window.

In the next room over was Mr. Guy's class and Sakura just happened to be in it. She had an empty seat next to her so she was pretty much happy with this class.

When Guy was taking rode call, he got a call from the office. Everybody wanted to be noisy and find out what it was about. Sakura really didn't care, she was to busy looking over at Kiba. She thought Kiba was pretty hot. His brown shaggy hair, it made her sigh at the sight.

"It looks like a student will be coming in late." Guy said as he showed his white teeth in a very cheap smile.

When the door opened everyone got quiet. Sakura came out of her daydream when she noticed how quiet it got. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down out her feet. Everyone gasped at who it was standing in the door. She looked up and saw him and it made her want to cry. He looked dead at her with a blank expression.

"Your going to be sitting next to Sakura, Sasuke. He took his seat quickly and didn't face Sakura. He looked straight ahead like she wasn't there. Sakura was hurt when he did that. She was still in love with him. But in his case, he had other plans for his freshman year of high school. His plans had nothing to do with her.

* * *

Hopefully you liked the flashback lol. Chapter 2 might come next week IDK. R&R please. Even if you think its bad, just review anyway. Until next time RainRage out ;3


	2. Eye Contact

Hello Readers. I'm going to start off from where last Chapter except from Sasuke's POV. The Song of the Chapter is...Run Fay Fun From The Kill Bill Vol. 1 soundtrack because Saskue is going to do something at lunch. Well Let's get this started. EnJoy :D

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

I don't see why everyone looks at me like some kind of god, I mean I know I'm the shit but still. Then to make matters worst I have to sit by Sakura. My goal was to stay away from her not to by right next to her. So it looks like surprising people this year is the best thing that happened so far, you guys really thought I was gone...

Sasuke knew why Sakura was so surpised but it seemed weird for everyone else to be. The only reason why he knew Sakura was surprised because he messed around with her the year before. After awhile he let the thought go. Now his whole objective was to enjoy the school year no matter how Sakura felt about it.

At lunch was the best time for drama to happen. From fights all the way down to people asking others out. Even the students from lunch detetion sneak out and get some of the fun before they caught. The only rule was never to sit at one of your rivals tables; say for instance Ino went to sit at Sakura's table, 9 times out of ten your not going to leave the table without a fight for everyone to see. Thats just how it is.

Sasuke and Neji sat at a table all the way in the back. They don't really even eat usually they just watch the girls go by to pass time.

" So, how did people react when they saw you? How did Sakura act?" Neji asked as he drank the rest of his battle before throwing it at Lee who was trying to make friends.

" It was hella weird, it was like they really thought I wasn't coming back. I don't even want to get on the subject of Sakura. Dude, I thought she was going to tip out of her chair. It was fuckin weird." Sasuke said while he waved at a group of girls starring at him and Neji.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed or not but Naruto is already trying to take your place. You have to show him who's in charge here." As Neji said that, Sasuke raised an eyebrowl at the fact that Naruto was trying to be on top.

"Don't worry Neji" Sasuke said reasuring him, " Naruto knows his place, he's not as stupid as he comes off. He knows he doesn't stand a chance against me in a one on one fight. There's just no way." Then Sasuke walked away from the table. Neji knew he was getting ready to prove his point like he always did.

Saskue got up and walked straight to the line Naruto was in. When he got closer, everyone started to turn around because everyone knows him and Naruto are the biggest rivals at the school besides Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto saw Sasuke coming, he didn't drop his tray because he loves his ramen. It got so quiet in the lunch room that if a pen were to drop you would know where it fell. They looked at each other straight in the eyes. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion. That's when Sasuke bumped Naruto with his shoulder just enough for Naruto to feel it. There was a huge gasp. But Naruto just sat there and took it. Nobody could believe how Naruto just took it. That wasn't like Naruto at all.

Sasuke went back to his table where Neji was waiting for him. They looked at each other then smiled. Sasuke came out right once again. To Neji, It never fails.

"I told he's a little bitch compaired to me. He's scared of me." Sasuke said as he took his seat back.

" Good job, I think he should stay in his place a little more." Neji laughed than the bell rang for 8th period.

_**Gaara**_

The rich kid, Sai, keeps staring and smiling at me. If he's going to do this for the school year I don't want to sit next to him. It's like he's seeing right through me. What is this guys problem? This is worse then have Ino sit next to me in 1st period and everyone knows how annoying she is. Should I just sit here and take it or say something to him? Is he trying to read my thoughts. What is Sai trying to do.

_The bell rang for school to be out. _

As soon as that bell rang, I was up and out of class. When I walked out and I noticed everyone had papers on their lockers. It must of been something because everyone look happy to see the little pink paper. I walked up to my locked and it had a pink paper on it to. It said something about a party.

_Party at the Uchiha resisdents. Friday night at around 10. Be there if your not a lame. _

I wasn't surpised about the paper anymore since I read it for myself. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around it was him again.

"Are going Gaara?" He asked me. At first i freaked me out because it seemed like he was right on top of me. Or was it just me?

"Maybe, why does it matter if I go to Sasuke's house party of not?" I asked as I stared at him.

" Well, I'm going so if you need a ride I'll gladly give it to you." He said as he tried to touch me.

"No thank you, I only live a couple of blocks from his house." I said as I tried to wiggle away from him before he got any closer.

After that was over, I went out the front doors to get in my car. I had to sit there for a minute and think of why he wanted to know if I was going to that party. Most likely I will go but still just the fact that he was so interested blows my minda. I turned on the car and started listen to Korn and sped off to my house.

_**Sakura**_

Before Sasuke tried to leave I wanted to talk to him about earlier today. The way we looked at each other in first period seemed pretty ackward. I wanted to apologize even though he should be the one apologizing. When I walked up to him at his locker he glared at me like he hated for some reason. I mean yeah, we did talk a little last year but it wasn't like we went out of anything like that. Sometimes he acts more like the girl than I do.

"Sasuke I'm sorry about earlier this moring." I said.

"I'm sorry? I never caught on to what happened. What did you do? He snorted. I should of cussed him out but I changed my mind on that one.

" I was saying sorry for the way I stared at you when you walked in the room. It wasn't polite of me but since you want to be that way about it I guess it doesn't matter right." I replied hoping he would just take the apology and be nice to me for the first time today.

"I guess but just to let you know I wasn't paying you any attention because all you do is waste time. I don't need your apology because its not worth anything to me." With that he stormed off and left for home. I could say anything else because his words stunned me. It was like voice just deserted me. I wanted to cry but I knew that wasn't going to make him realize how he hurt my feelings. Sometimes I wonder if Sasuke even has feelings. Maybe I should try going to his party and talk to him there. But from the way he talked to me, I'm not even sure I should go. Maybe I should stay home where I belong.

* * *

Well that' s it. I think the next chapter will be the party. I have something in store you guys probably would have never thought would happen. Till then Read and Review: RainRage out :)


End file.
